The Fifth Year at Hogwarts- Phan
by Couchpotatophan
Summary: Fifth year Phil Lester is studying in the library, when friendless Dan Howell asks for help. The next day Phil sees him lonely and decides to send him a letter... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey whoever is reading this. This story is my first fic ever so its probably terrible. But hey everybody's gotta start somewhere right? And now, on with the fic! 3**

Ch 1

It was about 9:30 p.m. and Phil Lester was studying in the library. He has a test on Friday about the origin of the mer-people. Engrossed in his book, he didn't notice another Hufflepuff student walk up to the table he was sitting at. His quietude was interrupted though when the Hufflepuff took the book out of his hands.

"Hello?" The boy said.

"Ah!" Phil said, startled.

"What?" the boy said in confusion. Phil looked at him. He was wearing a Hufflepuff scarf even though it wasn't hot.

"You scared me!" he replied.

"Oh. Well I'm really sorry since I've been trying to get your attention the last five minutes" scarf boy rolled his eyes, sarcasm evident in his voice. Phil just looked.

"My name is Dan by the way." Dan looked at Phil expectantly. Phil still just looked. Dan had brown eyes that looked like chocolate. His hair was messy, and looked he just woke up. Which he probably just had. He was wearing baggy pastel green pajama pants and a black shirt.

"Phil" he replied.

"Well Phil?" Dan just stared.

"Oh, yeah. Sure" He was drawn back to the present.

"Follow me." Dan started walking off.

"Well wait for me!" Phil said getting up quickly. Dan lead him to a shelf with books all about the plants in the wizarding world. Herbology was his favourite class.

Dan pointed to a book quite high up.

"Can you get that for me?" He asked.

"Oh um sure" Phil stretched his arm and caught the edge of the book. He pulled it off. It was a book about silverweed.

"Oh! I love silverweed. Its used in potions." Phil said excitedly.

"How do you know that?" Dan asked, incredulous.

"Herbology is my favourite class." He answered, blushing.

"Oh ok. Well thanks." Dan said.

"Hey, I've never seen you around before. How come?" He asked Dan before he walked off.

"Um. Well I have no um friends so I um try to stay out of the way." Dan said turning crimson.

"You should of said something! You could of hung out with us!" he said to Dan.

"Well you have lots of friends and I didn't want to interrupt" Dan muttered the blush not leaving his cheeks.

"I have to go to bed now, but if you ever feel lonely come hang out with my friends and I, ok?" Phil demanded.

"Uh, ok" Dan said quickly, already turning around.

As he left to go to his bed, Phil had the image of Dan and his chocolate brown eyes plastered in his head.

"Get up or I will drag you to breakfast naked!" someone yelled at him.

"Mmmmm, mwhat?" Phil murmured still half asleep.

"I said get up idiot!" his best friend Chris yelled at him.

"What time is it?" Phil asked sitting up.

"Um, if you don't get up right now, it will be missing breakfast time! So hurry up I'm hungry! Chris yelled impatiently.

Phil quickly got dressed in his school robes and headed of to breakfast with a very disgruntled Chris. They got to the Great Hall and their friend, Charlotte came running up.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried." she cried.

"Phil's fault" Chris said going to sit down.

Phil sighed and he said, "Chris stop being so grumpy."

"Ugh fine" He said and grinned. Chris was one of those guys who couldn't stay mad for very long.

Phil looked around the hall and his eyes landed on Dan, who was sitting by him self at the end of the table. Phil had forgotten all about him until now. At that moment Dan happened to look up and see Phil looking. Phil grinned. He looked down nervously. Phil was about to get up to go over, but he was interrupted by the post owls. He got his usual letter from his parents, asking him how he was and how classes were going. He looked over at Dan and saw him looking around hopefully. When nothing landed in front of him, he looked down in dejection. Phil had an idea. He jumped up.

"Phil? What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"I need a pen. Quickly" he replied.

"Uh, here." Chris shoved it in his hands.

Phil quickly wrote a letter to Dan.

 _To Dan,_

 _I saw you looking around, but you got nothing. So here! SURPRISE! Have a fabulous day! You'll find a friend soon. Very soon in fact._

 _from,_

 _Anonymous._

He tied it to his bird, Pete's, leg and sent him off Dan's direction. He saw Dan look up, surprised when Pete landed in front of him. Dan wrote something on a piece of paper, and tied it to the birds leg. He picked up his fork and followed Pete with his eyes.

"When Pete lands, send him to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Phil got up and left the Great Hall quickly before Dan could see who Pete landed in front of.

 **A/N Hey guys. I hope you liked it. Im scared now. *sweats nervously* Please review so I know If you like it? ily 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Im really annoyed rn, cause I typed the whole chapter and was about to save, when my stupid browser decides to stop working and I lost everything. Just ugh. Enjoy the chapter guys! 3**

The next morning at breakfast when the post owls come i'm already prepared. I decide to stop being mean and give him a clue.

 _Dear Dan,_

 _I feel really mean so here's a clue. I'm a really nice person!_

 _From,_

 _Professional Book From High Shelf Grabber_

I send it off tied to Pete's leg and wait for Dan to read it.

"What's that?" Chris asks.

"Just a letter for someone." I reply.

I watch as Dan unrolls it and as his eyes light up when he finishes. He looks at me and I grin.

"Phil, we have to go to class now or we'll be late!" Charlotte says.

"Oh. Okay!" I scramble to get organized.

The first classes before lunch pass in a blur. As I walk toward the Great Hall, I see Dan.

"Dan!" I yell.

He turns around and stops when he sees me.

"Hello Professional Book From High Shelf Grabber" Dan grins.

"Otherwise known as PBFHSG" I laugh.

"So what did you want?" He asked.

"Come sit with us for lunch!" I declare.

His eyes got wide. "But they will hate me! I can't Phil I'm sorry." He says nervously.

"What? Of course they won't!" I say, surprised.

He gives in, "Ok fine -"

"Great! Come with me!" I cut him off before he could change his mind.

"But -"

"No buts!" I walk past him, knowing he will follow.

We get to the table, and I sit down next to Chris. Dan sits down next to Charlotte.

"Guys, this is my friend Dan. He's going to sit with us." I tell my friends.

"Yay!" Charlotte yells at the same time Chris said "Great" sarcastically.

"Um" Dan said.

"I was kidding!" Chris yelled.

"Ok good" I relaxed and picked up a sausage.

"Hey Phil, your gay and he's hot you should get yourself some Dan" Chris winked. Dan turned crimson.

"Ugh Chris. He's never had any friends before. Don't scare him away." I warn him.

Dan looked at me, thanking me with his eyes. I stare Dan in his beautiful chocolate eyes, and they captivate me.

"Dan?" Charlotte says.

He rips his eyes away from mine.

"What?" He asks.

"I said what class do you have next."

"Um. Potions I think." he said distractedly.

"I have Potions too!" I yell a little bit too loud.

"Ooooh someone's excited!" Chris laughs.

"Shut up" I mumble.

"Hey Phil, you and Dan need to leave now, if you don't want to be late. You know how Snape is." Charlotte reminded him.

Dan and Phil stood up and as soon as they were out of earshot, Dan said to Phil, "I don't think Chris likes me" worry in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry he's that way with everyone." I smile at him.

We arrived at the door to the Potions classroom. We walked in, and nobody was there. They took their seats next to each other in the middle row.

"I'm terrible at Potions, so I apologize in advance if it blows up" I grin at him.

"Well, i'm awesome at Potions so I'm sorry if yours does blow up, and you have to watch me and my awesome skills" He replied laughing. We both doubled over laughing just as students started filing in. Phil stopped laughing and looked around while waiting for Snape. This classroom was always a boring one, Phil thought. The desks were in 4 rows and they all faced the front of the classroom, with a desk. On the desk, it had Snape's materials set up for today's lesson. Just then he walked in. He strolled to the front of the room and stand there.

"Today we are making a Babbling Beverage. Mr. Howell what is a Babbling Beverage?" he asked Dan in a monotone.

"It is a potion that makes the drinker babble complete nonsense until it wears off, sir" Dan answered politely.

"Very good. Now get started. The recipe is on page 125."

I flipped to page 125 and put the book in between Dan and I.

We started brewing. On step 5 I realized I forgot to do step 3, so I had to start again. When I told that to Dan he just laughed at me.

"Its not funny!" I insisted, but I was smiling. Potions ended too quickly. We checked our schedules and saw we had no other classes with each other.

We headed off to our next class saying goodbye to each other until dinner.

At dinner Dan sat with us again. Halfway through the meal Dan asked a strange question.

"But Phil, are you really gay?" That sent all of us into a fit of laughter we couldn't contain.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Of c..course I..m ga..y" I said through my laughter.

"Well you don't seem gay." He said blushing furiously.

"Well I am" I said finally recovering. Too soon, it was time to go back to our dorms. Dan stayed behind, so I waited. When we were almost there, he told me, "Im gay too."

We got to our beds, and he had to go. He said goodbye, and for some reason he left me star struck. I couldn't go to sleep because of my excitement. I eventually drifted off into sleep...

 **A/N So there! ily and here Is a review answer thing.**

 **Lexismash: Thank you! I was really scared that no one would review.. Ily! 3**

 **Do you guys listen to music when you read or write? I listen to Trxye or Oh Wonder 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SONNNNNNN! I've had about 5 drinks from Starbucks today so :3 How's life? Ik you guys want Phan but I don't really know where I'm going with this story, I mean I have a plot but there should be Phaness in this chapter! Phaness? idk. Ily all so much! Also would you guys want some kickthestickz? I won't go into detail it will just be like oh my gosh he's hot! Then they'll be together.**

"Hey Phil, want to go to Hogsmeade today?" Chris asked me a week later. It was a Saturday so we had no classes. I put on some jeans and a my favourite lion t-shirt.

"Sure! Can Dan come?" I ask.

"Yeah. Phil do you have a crush on Dan Howell? You've been everywhere with him the last few weeks!"

"Um. No of course not." I mumble, a blush creeping up my neck.

"Oh my gosh you do!" Chris gushed.

"I do not!" I say defensively.

"Sureeeee" He said, not believing my protests.

We arrived at our table and we sat down for breakfast.

"I'm really hungry today. I want eggs." said Dan plopping down in his usual spot next to Charlotte.

"Dan we are going to Hogsmeade today. Care to join us?" I asked.

"Can we go to Honeydukes?" He requests.

"Yeah I want to get some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" I say picking up a piece of toast.

"Great!" He said looking at me.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade, Dan and I went to Honeydukes, but Chris wanted to go to the broom shop and Charlotte went with him.

When we got there Dan was everywhere at once seeming really excited to get candy.

"OH I want this! and this! Oooh look at this Phil!"

"Jesus Dan" I acknowledge his waving candy in my face. _It's so adorable seeing him so excited._ I think.

"Dan. Come here" I start to sweat, knowing what I was going to say.

"Yeah what?" He asks.

"Um, well. Where do I start. Well I like you." I blush.

"What?" His eyes got wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry I can just go away if you want me to -" I start to turn away, but before I could, I felt something soft on my lips. They were Dan's lips! He cupped my face and intensified the kiss. I asked for permission into his mouth and he granted it. Our tongues swirled around and he backed me into the wall. I put my hand onto his waist. We broke apart gasping for air.

"Oh my gosh, I just kissed Dan Howell." I said mystified.

"Yeah you did." He laughed.

"And it was the best kiss I've ever had. Can you do it again?" I asked him?

"Yeah."

He put his soft lips back onto mine. It felt right. We grinded our hips together and I opened my eyes to stare into his perfect brown ones. I melted. We broke apart again and I said, "Dan you are the best kisser ever!" He beamed.

"Well, I try." He said.

"Where are we now?" I ask him hopefully.

"Well I suppose if you want to..."

"DAN HOWELL WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?" I yell enthusiastically.

"Yes of course Mr. Lester" and we left Honeydukes.

Later that night, I kept on drifting off remembering the kiss.

"Phil what happened?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"What? Nothing" I said distracted.

"No Phil I can tell. Spill the beans." He demanded.

"Dan kissed me!" I blurted out.

"No way!" He said excitedly.

"Oh no. Oops" I said weakly.

"Tell. Me. Everything." He said turning to me.

"Well he kissed me." Was all I could say.

"Obviously." Chris retorted.

"Well his lips are really soft." I said drifting off again.

"Ooooh. Tell me more." He said, his interest back again.

"And I asked him if he would be my boyfriend." I said bluntly.

"Oh. My. Gosh." he said almost yelling now. "Phil Lester has a boyfriend!" He taunted.

"Yeah I guess I do" Realization hitting me. _I have a boyfriend. And he's beautiful._

"Dan Howell is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen!" I said forgetting Chris was there.

"Someone's in loooooovvvveeee." He laughed running away.

I got to my bed and slipped into bed, sleep coming quickly. I had the sweetest dreams I've had in years.

 **A/N This chapter is a bit smaller than the other ones but that's ok. THE PHANESS HAS COME! Yay! Im still really hyper from coffee. Oops. Sorry this chapter is a bit smaller but oh well.**

 **Lexismash: Omg ilysm! I'm so glad you like it! I thought I was terrible at writing but... You have made my week thank you so much!**

 **UPDATE THINGY: I should be updating daily until school starts cause homework but yeah. ily all 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! I would've uploaded this two days ago, but I've been procrastinating ALOT. I was like ill do it later but... This one will probably be shorter as well cause ugh. Also no Phan his chapter cause... Idk. Ily all**

"Phillip Lester, if you don't get out of bed right now, i will steal your robes and you will have to go to breakfast naked." Chris said seriously.

"Ughhhh. I'm sleeping." Phil said burying his face in the pillows.

"Now." Chris said warningly.

"Fine." I said getting up. I put on my black Hogwarts robes with the Hufflepuff insignia on them. As Chris and I walked to the Great Hall, we passed several signs advertising a ball coming up.

 _The Hogwarts Snowy Ball!_

 _When?: This Saturday 6;00 - ?_

 _Where?: Great Hall"_

 _Winter Themed._

"Oooh. I know who little Phil Lester is taking! His new, shiny boy toy!" Chris chuckled.

"Do. Not. Call. Him. That." I said.

"I was kidding Philly Cheesesteak. Oh! A new nickname! Philly Cheesesteak! Philly Cheesesteak!" He taunted me. Chris was constantly coming up with nicknames for me and he knew I hated it.

We arrived at the Hall only to see Draco Malfoy, the resident bully from Slytherin a grade below me.

"Look who it is! Chris Kendall and his gay friend Phil!" Malfoy sneered.

"Ignore it" Chris walked forward with his chin up.

"Oh is the poor little gay piece of scum too scared to answer?" Malfoy laughed coldly.

 _How did he find out?_ I wonder.

We kept walking and he said, "Soon Lester." I knew he was talking about our upcoming quidditch match. Hufflepuff against Slytherin. Dan was also on the quidditch team so I had to go up against him. As we sat down, I grabbed he whole plate of sausages.

Charlotte grabbed two off the plate and I scowled at her.

"What? You have the whole plate!" She yelled.

"Ugh fine." I grinned at her.

"What was Malfoy saying?" Dan asked as he joined us.

"Oh nothing." I smiled fondly at him.

"Y'know you should probably tell Charlotte... You know she will murder you if she finds out but you didn't tell her..." Chris hinted.

"What? Tell me what?" Charlotte said like an excited three year old.

"Well um. Dan you tell her!" I smirked at him.

"What am I telling her?" He had confusion written all over his face.

"Fine, i'll tell her" I sighed.

"Dan is my boyfriend..." I blurted out.

I watched as surprise took hold of her face and Dan turn crimson.

"I thought you were straight!" She yelled. Several people turned our way with strange looks on their faces.

"Well, um." I muttered.

"Phil will you come to the ball with me?" Dan said. His hand went to his mouth. "Oops."

"Yeah" I blushed.

He beamed at me.

"Yay!" Charlotte said. "Can I help you get ready?"

"Oh guess what?" Chris said. I looked at him gratefully

"What?" Dan and I said at the same time. I giggled. _I giggled_. I've never giggled before.

"You are such a girl" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I found this really hot guy from Ravenclaw. I think I'm gonna ask him to the dance." Chris' eyes sparked with nervousness.

"Ooooh, what's his name?" Dan asked delighted.

"Peej Ligouri." Chris answered fondly.

The rest of breakfast we dug at Chris for more information about Peej.

Dan and I walked to Transfiguration together. When we walked in, class had already started.

"Mr. Lester, Mr. Howell. Glad you decided to join us." Professor McGonagall scowled.

I didn't pay any attention to her lecture about transfiguring larger animals until she said something about making animals like lions and llamas disappear.

I gasped and Dan looked at me, horrified.

"Excuse me Mr. Lester? Do you have any thing to say?" She said glancing my way.

"Well I don't really want to hurt lions. They are my favourite animals..." I mumbled.

"You have no problem with turning mice into cups?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Actually yes I do!" I yelled at her. Several students gasped, including Dan.

"Well if you have a problem with my class, you can leave!" She yelled back.

"Fine!" I stormed out and slammed the door behind me.

 **A/N Hey munchkins that's all today. This guy keeps distracting me with his texts *sigh* Why can guys do that?**

 **Lexismash: Omg ilysm. I honestly don't really like this story. I feel like I need more detail. WHat do you think?**

 **THERE WILL BE PHAN NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! To be completely honest, i don't really like this story and i don't know why. I like the idea and everything but smh. I just don't like it :/** **I enjoy writing it but i really don't know. I'll keep writing it because you seem to like it (I think..?). In the middle of writing this chapter, i was hit with a fabulous new Phanfic idea and i was like yeah! I'm craving to write it but i'm gonna finish this one first, which i don't think will be very soon xD. ALSO! Exciting news. I finally have a schedule for this fic. I know, I know Hayleigh about time! I'll update every Saturday hopefully... Sorry i haven't updated in ages but procrastination has been following me like a shadow. Ugh. I would've done this chapter yesterday but my mom wouldn't let me get on MY laptop. Ugh parents. I recently started this gross thing called school so i'll have homework as well. If school was just one big class of Literature and English i'd love it. But math? Ew, no. One last thing, "Hi Mrs. Bilek if you've read this far. Thank you so so much33"**

 **Please review maybe? They mean alot and also help me to see if you actually like this fic, cause if you dont then whats the point in uploading?**

 **Love you, hope you have a stupendous day and enjoy the chapter 3**

 **p.s. Should i start doing different P.O.V.'s?**

"That was awesome Phil!" Dan cheered entusiastically when Transfigaration ended.

"I think she's angry at me." I mumbled, remembering Mcgonnagall's fuming face as i stormed out of the room.

"Well, yeah, she seemed a little bit angry, but on the bright side, it was amazing!" he grinned.

We arrived at our table and Chris and Charlotte looked up at me with amused looks on their faces.

"I suppose you heard what happened?" I muttered, loud enough so that only they heard.

"Um, no what happened?" Chris asked sarcastically, "Its not like the whole school knows or anything." Charlotte added.

"Oh no," I groaned, "Is it really that bad?"

"Hey Lester, have you let all your anger out on poor Mcgonnagall or do you want to yell at a few first graders too?" sneered a big sixth year as he was passing by. He looked like he would go to the gym a lot. I dismissed him from my thoughts.

"Ignore him" Chris glared at his back.

"Um, are you Phil Lester?"A feminine voice said nervously from behind me.

"Oh, what now-" I snapped, turning around only to see a frightened first year girl.

"Oh. Um. Sorry" I said hastily.

She took a deep breath as though trying to calm herself.

"Professor Mcgonnagall wants to see you in her office." She said her voice shaking.

"Now?" I said, annoyed.

"Yes" she squeaked.

"Ok then" I said as she ran away.

"I guess i better go then" I said sighing.

"Oh! I forgot!" Chris exclaimed as i was getting up.

"What?" Dan asked startled by Chris' loud voice.

"I asked Peej to the ball." He replied shyly, blushing.

"How could you forget something like that?!" I said exasperated.

"Well. Um. It slipped my mind?" He struggled to find a reason.

"'It slipped your mind?' Oh Chris" Charlotte said, sighing.

"Well what did he say?" Dan asked expectantly.

"Yes" Chris said, blushing even deeper.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, "Yay!"

"I want to meet this 'Peej'" Charlotte said skeptically.

"Charlotte, he's not a murderer."

"Fine." She replied, shaking her head.

"Hey, sorry, but i have to go. You know how Mcgonnagall is." I said regretfully, not wanting to leave.

"Good luck." Chris said.

"Have fun" Charlotte said and i rolled my eyes at her,

Dan smiled and winked and his chocolate brown eyes melted me. I had a sudden urge to kiss him, but i ignored it becausei had to go.

"Enter." Mcgonnagall said when i knocked at her door.

I walked in and saw her sitting at her desk. She didn't look up when i walked up.

"Hello Mr. Lester. Have a seat." She said flatly.

I sat down and awkwardly waited for her to say something.

"I understand you care about animals." She started abruptly.

"But you need to do certain things for school."

"I know bu-"

"Mr. Lester i shouldn't have yelled at you, but you shouldn't have yelled at me either." She said as she cut me off.

"Ok i know but-" She cut me off again.

"We are going to start fresh, on a clean slate, from now on. You are dismissed." She said, turning back to her work.

Later that night, i was telling Dan what happened. He laced his fingers with mine while i told the story. When i finished, i turned, and looked into his eyes. Those eyes that melted my insides like they were nothing. Those eyes that reminded me so much like chocolate and chestnut. I could stare into those eyes forever and never get bored. I leaned in and pressed my lips onto his soft ones. The kiss was slow and delicate, like he was being careful. Like i was fragile. Like i would break if he held me too tight. He traced my jawline with kisses the came back to my mouth. I opened my mouth, and he wasted no time. He slid hos tongue in. My hands flew to his beautiful brown hair. We kissed for a long time, before breaking apart gasping for air.

"Phil we should sleep..." He whispered mournfully.

"Yeah." I answered sleepily.

We walked to the boys dorm and he went to his bed opposite mine. I changed into my pajamas, a shirt with a big lion on it, and a pair of pants with little lions all over it. They were my favourite. I slid under the covers and welcomed into my mind dreams filled with a beautiful brown haired boy with his amazing chestnut eyes...

 **A/N: I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out and i hope you do too! Thanks for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok pls guys don't hate me for this chapter. I am so sorry for the feels you will go through. Pls don't hate meh. *Hides behind rock* Im sincerely sorry ;-;** **also I did pov's this chapter cause why not...**

As I was walking to breakfast a couple days later, without Dan, Malfoy cornered me.

"Oh look! Its the gay Lester!" He sniggered, "His protector isn't here. Wanna have some fun boys?" He asked turning to his followers Crabbe and Goyle.

They grunted in response and I automatically knew what was coming.

Malfoy pushed me against the wall and punched me in the face. I winced and tried to wriggle free, but he just held me tighter. Crabbe came up beside me and punched me in the stomach while Goyle punched me on the other side.

"Please stop!" I cried.

"Poor thing." He sneered. They punched me a few more times, then left me to cry against the wall.

I walked into the Great Hall still crying, and Dan, Charlotte and Chris all looked up at me with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, frantic now.

Charlotte looked panicked at the sight of me crying and Chris' eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"D-Does it-t look like im-m okay?" I half snapped, half cried.

"Well. Come here Phil." Dan said softly, patting his lap.

I walked over to him and broke down again.

"Why does everyone hate me?" I wailed.

"No one hates you Phil." Dan said gently.

"Yes they do Dan! Even you hate me! Why would I think you ever cared? Im so stupid!" I don't know where the anger came from, but in that moment, it exploded and I took it all out on Dan.

"Phil..." Chris said quietly.

"Hey Chris, what's up!" A boy with bright green eyes and curly hair said. When he saw Phil he stopped and a concerned look creeped onto his face.

"Chris, what's wrong with Phil?" He asked, worried.

I had had enough.

"Leave me alone Dan." I glared at him as I stomped away. A few people from other houses looked at me weird and I glared at them.

 **Dan's Pov**

I stared in disbelief at Phil as he stomped off. My heart broke for him right there. But then I realized that no matter what happened, he shouldn't of yelled at me.

"Let him cool down Dan." Chris said quietly.

"He shouldn't of said that!" I said angrily.

"Did he mean it?" I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Of course not Dan. He loves you." The green eyed guy said.

"Dan this is Peej." Chris looked at him adoringly.

"Hey Peej." I said weakly not really listening.

I thought about Phil. How he said those things. One half of my mind was telling me that he didn't mean it, of course he didn't. The other half was screaming at me _OF COURSE HE DID! WHY WOULD A BEAUTIFUL PERSON LIKE PHIL EVEN GIVE A SECOND LOOK AT YOU!_ My mind was warring with those two halves. My head was like a tornado. I had a million thoughts circling through it all at the same time and I couldn't focus on just one. I was so confused.

"And that's how me met!" Chris looked at me. I could tell me was telling me something and I wasn't listening at all.

"Dan?" Peej asked concerned.

I looked at him. His brown curly hair and his sparkly green eyes. I knew we would be good friends.

I stood up suddenly and turned to walk away.

"Dan? Are you ok?" Charlotte asked. I had forgotten she was there. I added guilt to the storm of emotions moving through me.

I walked away abruptly to look for Phil. I needed to talk to him.

After about an hour of looking I retreated into my whirring mind. It seemed my feet took me back to the Hall, and when I got there I bumped into Peej.

"Oh. Sorry." I said absentmindeldly, and continued walking.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of him. I looked at him, confused.

"Dan are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"Um, no not really." I mumbled.

"Anything I can do?" He asked, searching my face.

I jumped forward and pressed my lips against his. Peej tensed up against me and I pulled away, shocked with myself.

"What the heck was that for?" He said angrily.

"I'm so sorry Peej." I said, still shocked.

"Can you do this for me? Just once?" I surprised myself with the words that escaped my mouth.

"No! I'm dating Chris!" He glared at me.

"Please." I said desperately.

He looked at me. "Fine." He sighed.

I pressed my lips against his again, and he kissed back. Peej's lips were nowhere as soft and beautiful as Phil's. But I took it anyway. I knew I would regret this when it was over, but I felt so lonely. I was also furious at Phil for getting angry at me and disappearing. I broke apart from Peej and he looked at me seriously.

"Never. Again.," he said, "And it was not serious. I can tell we will be good friends, and this was because I think your a cool guy." He walked away leaving me to stare at his disappearing figure and he walk toward the Ravenclaw common room.

I walked back to the common room slowly and i thought about what happened. I instantly regretted it all.

"What have i done?" I whispered.

When i got to my bed i collapsed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N Please don't hate meh *Continues hiding* Ill fix it I promise! It was an accident. Heh. Sorry. I'm so ashamed. Sigh. Also this isn't on a Sat but i had to write sorry. I was craving. have a good day xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I CHIME IN HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOORRRRRR! Heheheh. Sorry for the last chapter. *Looks at you sheepishly* Anyways this chapter is pretty terrible but smh.**

 **Love ya xoxo**

 **Review? If you do you will get a free Phil Lester complete with his cat whiskers!**

 **Phil's POV**

I knew Dan would be furious with me when I saw him next. _Whenever that is_ I thought grimly. I had been awake all night, hiding in The Room Of Requirement. I found it while I was walking down the third floor corridor, desperately trying to find a place to hide rom the pain and anger. I had heard all the rumors about the room and how it would reveal itself to people who need it.

I sat there, in that small room, all night, just thinking. Thinking. I thought about how my beloved Dan, how I had hurt him. I thought about how stupid it was to think he didn't care. Of course he cared. He would never hurt me intentionally. Would he?

* * *

 **PJ's POV**

As soon as I arrived into the common room, I knew I shouldn't have done it. How could I betray my Chris like that? I shouldn't even be here. _I'm so so sorry_ I thought, crying. I will fix this, I promised myself. I went to change into my pajamas and slipped under the covers into a dreamless, sad sleep.

 **Dan's POV**

The next day, Phil was still missing.

"Where do you think he could be?" I asked Charlotte, frantic. All my sadness and hurt from him yelling at me was gone, but guilt remained. Guilt for being the one that made Phil sad, but ,mostly for kissing PJ. How could I have done that? I love Phil. _I love Phil._ When I thought that, I realized I had known, deep down, for a while now. i took an interest in the ever-changing magical ceiling. Right now, it was sunny, no clouds at all. The sun was very bright. I stared at it, blinded. A shadow fell across my face, and it manifested into a waving hand.

"Dan? Dan!" A male voice yelled at me. Then a face appeared in front of mine, looking concerned but extremely happy. It was Chris.

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"Peej is going to sit with us today! I spoke to Dumbledore about it, and he said yes!" Chris said happily.

A wave of fresh guilt rolled over me. I have probably lost all of Chris's trust for kissing Peej.

"Chris..." I started.

"Look! He's coming!" He pointed over my shoulder.

Peej's facial expression was calm, but his curly hair was a mess, and his emerald green eyes frantic.

"Pj!" he said joyfully.

"Chris.. I have to tell you something." He said.

"Ok!" Chris replied, unsuspecting.

Peej and Chris walked out the doors of The Hall so they could talk in private. I admired Peej that he could actually tell Chris. _I could never do that. See how useless you are Howell? You make your own boyfriend miserable._ I mentally slapped myself for thinking those things. Phil loves me and he doesn't think I'm useless. I repeated that phrase in my head like a mantra until Chris and PJ got back, Chris crying heavily. I looked at PJ but he was staring at Chris's hand in his.

"H-how could you?!" He sobbed.

I looked at him

"I-" I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

 **Chris's POV**

I knew I was crying but I didn't care. All I could even notice was the betrayal I felt. I felt my eyes glaze over.

"How could you PJ?" I whispered, "I love you."

His eyes were filled with tears.

"I love you so so much Chris. Please believe me." he said desperately.

"Oh PJ." I hiccupped. I jumped forward and squeezed him.

"Ow!" He yelled but hugged back anyway.

"Its ok. Lets go back."

I turned around, but PJ grabbed my arm.

"Please don't like kill Dan or anything?" He asked concerned.

"No, of course. I'll just burn him alive!" I laughed sarcastically.

We walked into the hall, and my eyes landed on Dan. I felt the anger boil up within me.

"H-how could you?" I sobbed.

He looked at me.

"I-Im so sorry."

* * *

 **Phil's POV**

I decided to come out of hiding because. I walked out the door of the Room and walked down the plain hallway, heading towards breakfast. As i got closer, the smell of bacon and sausages wafted into my nose. I was nervous, but the hunger was too much. I followed the scent of breakfast, and when i got to our table, i stopped. In front of me was Dan and Chris crying, looking at each other and Peej staring at the ground. Charlotte had her eyes wide and was looking at Dan. I ran over to Dan, slid my arm around my waist and said, "Dan! Whats wrong?"

He jumped and turned around. His eyes widened.

"Your so called boyfriend kissed my PJ." Chris snarled.

"What?" I looked at Dan. He looked miserable, but nodded. Tears pooled in my eyes and i took my arm from around Dan's waist, turned around, and ran back away.

* * *

How could he? My Dan kissed PJ! _I am alone._ I thought. Dan is gone. Maybe he isn't. I don't know! When i got to the doors, i heard a voice yelling my name. Dan. I started walking faster, heading towards my hiding place, The Room Of Requirement. Dan caught up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Phil please!" He said, out of breath.

"What?" I said coldly.

When he heard the tone of my voice, he collapsed and started shaking uncontrollably and muttering.

"Of course Phil hates me now. I mess everything up. Why would he even like me in the first place? Im an idiot for even believing i could maybe find love..."

"Dan?" I asked him.

He ignored me and continued shaking and muttering.

"Dan? Dan!" I shouted. He looked up at me, but his eyes were glazed. I don't think he even registered i was there.

"Oh no! What have i done!" I was crying now.

I picked Dan up and started carrying him to our dorms. I lay him on the bed and cuddled him.

"Shhh Dan. Its okay." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

After a while he stopped shaking and relaxed against me.

"Dan?" I muttered against his hair.

"Phil? Is that you?" He mumered.

"Yes baby. Im here. Shhh." I cuddled against him.

"Phil," He started turning around so he could face me, "Phil please don't hate me. Im so sorry. I thought you hated me because you yelled at me, and i thought i made you sad... I couldn't forgive myself."

"Oh Dan. Always remember ill love you no matter what."

I heard Dan's breathing even out and knew he was asleep. _I love you so much Dan_. Was the last thing i thought before i drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO LITTLE DUCKLINGS! NEW CHAPPY! EXCITEDNESS. HAPPINESS. YAY YAY YAY.**

 **I LOVE YOU. WHY DONT YOU GO BUY A PIE FROM THE SHOPS RIGHT NOW! ILL STAY HERE WAITING. WAITING... DID YOU GET IT? EAT IT.**

 **SEE THE PIE**

 **CHERISH THE PIE**

 **BE THE PIE**

 **NUMMY**

 **YAY**

 **YAY**

 **YAY**

 **DAZZLEME DAZZLE ME DAZZLE ME WITH GOLDDDDDDDDDD**

 **LOVE YA AND PLS REVIEW XOXOX**

 **P.S. Lexismash: Ikr ew school. Sorry bout the last chapter but hehehherrg3vr9m IM SO HYPERRRRRRRR**

 **P.P.S GO BUY SOME FROZEN YOGURT! ENJOY THE DELICIOUSNESS.**

 **P.P.P.S LOVE YA**

 **P.P.P.P.S REVIEW IF YOU WANT INVISIBLE SOCKS**

 **P.P.P.P.P.S K IM GOIN NOW**


	8. Chappy 8

**GUYS! SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! WHO IS EXCITED? GET READY FOR THE ROLLERCOASTER THAT IS THIS CHAPTER MY WAFFLES. *WARNING: YOU WILL NEED NEW OVARIES. GOOD LUCK MY FRIENDS***

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

A few days passed since my panic attack, which I was still ashamed of by the way, and before I knew it, it was time for the ball. I got dressed in my dress robes, which were black, and went to pick up Philly.

When I saw him, I gasped. His black dress robes brought out his dazzling ocean blue eyes and made them look like diamonds.

"Phil! You look _gorgeous_ " I emphasized gorgeous.

He blushed. "You do too, Bear."

I took his arm and headed toward the great hall, earning a few dirty looks along the way.

One girl in the 6th year stopped us and with her partner attached to her arm, asked us, "Are you two together?"

"Yes!" I replied happily.

Her eyes darkened and her expression turned into one of disgust.

"Go to hell." she spat.

I clenched my fists but before I could do anything Phil stopped me.

"With you living, I'm already there" He chuckled at his own humour.

He turned around, dragging me with him.

I heard a gasp from behind us and laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I said, laughing.

We walked into the Hall and I was stunned into silence. Glittering icicles hung from the ceiling and soft, fluffy snow was on the top of every surface. On the tables were platforms made of ice, with platter of food on it. All kinds of food. Mini burritos, salad, treacle tart. The dance floor was in the middle, and had a disco ball above it. Couples were sitting around, drinking and laughing. I spotted Chris and Peej, holding hands, across the room. I looked at Phil and turned around dragging him with me.

"Hi Phil!" Chris yelled cheerfully when he saw us. He ignored me, I think because he was still mad at me for the KicktheFire indecent.

Phil frowned.

"Doesn't Dan look nice?" He asked. Chris smiled, looking forced,

"Yeah I suppose." He mumbled.

Phil looked at me pointedly then turned his eyes toward the bar.

"Oh! Um... I'll just go get us some drinks?" Then I walked away.

 **Phil's POV**

When I saw Dan walk away hurriedly, I turned to Chris.

"Chris," I started.

"Don't even start Phil." He sighed.

"He didn't mean to! He told me the whole story!" I continued, ignoring his statement.

"So he just 'accidentally' kissed my boyfriend." he said sarcastically

"Chrisss." I made puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeaassee?"

I saw him caving in.

"Just try?"

"Phil, you are such a cinnamon rool." He sighed. "Fineee"

"YAY! Thank you!" I said just as Phil came back.

"Hey Dan!" Chris said when he arrived.

Dan looked at me, confuzzled.

"Hello Chris..?" he replied.

PJ turned away from the person he was chatting with and he looked at Chris.

"Wanna dance, cutie?" he asked.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

Dan turned to me. "Hey Phil,"

"Wanna dance?" I finsihed for him.

"Hellz yeah." he grinned.

I led him to the dance floor.

* * *

Too soon the ball ended. I led Dan out into the courtyard. When we arrived, we found Malfoy snogging a 4th year.

When he saw us, he snarled.

"What the heck are you two doing here?"

"Oh, y'know, because its a public area, I came out for a walk." Dan replied sarcastically.

He glared at us.

"Don't be smart with me." He said menacingly.

"Fight me." i mumbled.

"Alright then." He pulled out his wand at pointed it at me.

I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, holding it next to me just in case. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

When the 4th year saw this playing out, she scurried away, but i didn't notice. A crowd had started to form around us.

"Stupefy!" He yelled as my wand flew out to the side.

My eyes got wide as i realized i had nothing to protect myself with.

"Avada Kedavra!" He lifted his wand.

"NO!" I saw a mop of brown hair pass in front of me and a blast of green light hit it. _Thump._ , went the body as it hit the ground.

I gasped.

"He's not dead. He can't be dead. He's Dan!" I wasn't crying because, of course, he couldn't be dead.

I looked up and saw a more pale than usual, wide eyed Malfoy gazing at Dan's corpse. He ran away.

"Dan isn't dead! He wouldn't leave me!" I collapsed and gripped Dan's cold hand. I looked into his still eyes. I let out a scream of pain as it hit me.

 _He's dead._ I sobbed.

"He's gone. He's left me. I can't live. My Dan is gone." I whispered as i passed out.

* * *

 **HUSH YOUR CRIES OF 'bUT MALFOY ISN'T LIKE THAT IN THE BOOKS AND MOVIES!' IK IK MY CHILDREN BUT Y'KNOW HOW IT IS!**

 **DONT THROW STONES AT ME *HIDES BEHIND RANDOM DOG***

 **THERE WILL BE 1 MORE CHAPPY THEN AN EPILOGUE K?**

 **HAVE SOME PIE TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER. *hOLDS OUT PIE***

 **my next fanfic is gonna be Destiel and i suppose ill do a Phan one at the same time. MAYBE. Ik Desteil is rlly difficult so yeah. I just love Destiel oml.**

 **Love ya xoxo**

 **P.S. ty Lexismash for stayin with me ily xo**

 **P.P.S. If you review you get a free kitten. KITTENS FOR ALL!**

 **P.P.P.S. If you vote for me for president you get kittens!**


	9. Chappy 9

**A/N: Just listening to some WILD jam :)**

 **Phil's POV**

When I woke up the next day, I thought, _Phew, it was a dream._ I can still go down to the Great Hall and have breakfast with him. I walked out into the common room and got glances of pity, people looking away really quickly, and PJ and Chris sitting on the couch, crying.

I walked up to them and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh Phil. Don't you remember?"

Dread settled in my stomach, and I realized it wasn't a dream. My Dan was dead.

My eyes teared up and I ran forward and collapsed into Chris' arms.

I sobbed. It felt like the tears would never, ever end. They were an endless stream of salty water that wasn't good. They were tears of sadness. Tears of grief.

I was getting tears on Chris' pants, but I didn't care.

''Its okay Phil. Everything will be okay." He whispered, stroking my hair.

"NO IT WONT! IT WONT EVER BE!" I screamed and tore out of the room, gaining many stares of pity.

I ran toward the Slytherin common room. It was all Malfoy's fault. _I will kill him_ I thought.

Charlotte saw me running down the hall and she grabbed me.

"Phil! Stop!" she tightened he vice-like grip on my arms.

Knowing I couldn't get out of her grip, I zoned out, ignoring her speaking.

Students were not in their uniforms, even thought it was a Wednesday. There was no school for the next few days cause of Dan's death.

"Phil!" she shook me.

I turned my eyes toward hers, and her eyes softened up. I took my chance, and twisting, escaped her grip. I ran as fast as I can, knowing where I wanted to go.

As I came to the wall that held The Room of Requirements, I screamed in my head, _I need somewhere that I can be away from this horrible world. Anywhere._

The wall formed a set of doors, and making sure no one else was there, pushed them open.

Inside them was a comfortable bed. i ran forward and collapsed into it, falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow

* * *

Two days later, although i didn't know it was that long, I decided to come out.

I opened the giant doors and walked slowly outside. I saw no one on my way there. Where was everyone?

i decided to go to the lake. When i got there, all the students where there. The funeral! I had forgotten.

Everyone was dressed in black. The boys were dressed in jet-black suits with white ties, while the girls were just in dresses. I spotted PJ and walked toward him. When he saw me, relif filled his face.

"Phil!" he whisper-yelled.

I ignored them and tried not to think about how black was Dan's favourite colour.

The preist invited any people who wanted to speak to come up. A few people from our grade went up, but after a while i tuned them out. It was the normal 'I wish we spoke more' and 'we were good friends' stuff that wasn't true anyway. After the funeral, i went back to the common room. I got out a piece of parchment and a quill. i wrote this, addressing it to Chris and PJ:

 _Hello Chris and PJ,_

 _i love you both so much. But that isn't enough. I can't live without Dan. Do you know what it feels like to loose someone you love?_

 _Its like someone ripped out my heart and tore it to shreads right in front of me. I can't live without my other half. If i stayed here, it would be like drowning me, but never killing me. I would be drowning in grief i probably never escape. I couldn't ever breath. Everything would remind me of him. Even a rabbit on the side of the road. That's why i cant live here anymore. Please don't let my passing make you sad. You have eachother. Never take what you love for granted. Ive realized that now that he's gone. Go on with your life. Graduate from Hogwarts. Get a job. Live with each other. What the heck, adopt a child! Just don't forget about me. Ill always be in your hearts. I love you both so, so, so much. Goodbye..._

 _-Phil~_

I placed it on their bed and went to sleep, knowing i wont wake up.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok i know that was crappy, oops.**

 **Sorry if the grammar is bad, a lot of my keys on my keyboard are stuck ;-;**

 **IM SO NICE! I INCLUDED THE LAST CHAPPY AND THE EPOLAGUE IN THE SAME CHAPPY! ARENT I GREAT?**

 **Pls review and you will get a new fanfic!**

 **OH! BEFORE I FORGET, I DECIDED TO DO THE PHANFIC AND DESTIEL ONE AT THE SAME TIMEEEEE!**

 **The Destiel one is called Mission Save Love, kinda cheesy ik. I haven't decided for the Phan one, so pls stand by.**

 **Love ya and don't forget to reviewww.**

 **P.S. sorry this chappy was crappy but i was tired so.**

 **P.P.S. WILD! WILD! IF YOU HAVENT LISTENED TO IT, IM DISSAPOINTED. DO IT NOW.**


End file.
